


Folklore

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff Works [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedtime Stories, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Folklore, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Grief/Mourning, Mini Mystery, Mystery, Past Relationship(s), Post TROS, Rey Needs A Hug, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Rey's six year old daughter resembles Ben Solo a little too much.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff Works [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617148
Comments: 33
Kudos: 41





	1. Folktales

**Author's Note:**

> thank taylor swift for inspiring me to write this  
> //  
> Post TROS,  
> set about 10 years from it. Rey is 28 and Ben is dead.  
> rated M for Ben's death.

Mama wasn't feeling well today.

Daddy says that she has a baby inside and that the baby makes her feel tired. So it's just the two of them hunting for supper while Mama stayed at home with baby brother. Emma doesn't mind, she likes spending quality one on one time with Daddy.

Daddy always tells the best of stories. Her favorite ones are about the life and adventures of Ben Solo. Unlike other adults, Daddy knows the most about Ben Solo. Like a lot. He knows stories about Ben Solo's childhood to Ben's time under the mentorship of Snoke. Emma's heard them all - about Ben Solo's downfall to his redemption and sacrificing his life to save Mama's.

Mama doesn't like hearing Daddy talk about Ben Solo and her Jedi days. She says she doesn't like thinking about the past and opening up old wounds. Mama swears to Emma that she loves Daddy more. Emma tries to believe Mama but it's a terribly difficult job. Mama always scolds Daddy whenever he mentions Ben Solo's name in their home.

The older Emma gets, the more it fascinates her about Mama's bond with Ben Solo. They were a Dyad, something rare and special. Two that were one, able to connect and communicate beyond distance and barriers. There was something romantic about that to Emma but their bond doesn't exist anymore ever since he died. Mama will never say it but Emma knows it breaks her heart.

You would think that Mama would be still able to talk to him even in death but things aren't that simple. Ben Solo, amazing and great as he was, was also flawed. He did a lot of bad things in his life before turning back to the light. Mama thinks she won't be able to talk to him again until she's dead too. Emma doesn't understand how the Force stuff works. The Force as old as it was, was always evolving and changing.

Daddy's a good man. He loves Mama with all his heart.

He isn't a Jedi or a general but he was hardworking and reliable. Mama loves him for he was a simple man and she missed the simple life before becoming a Jedi. Mama's still a Jedi, but retired. Emma thinks Mama can do both - be a mama and a Jedi but Mama thinks otherwise. Daddy and Mama are like day and night. Daddy's funny and upbeat while Mama was reserved and calm.

Mama says they were a good match because he compliments her - that he keeps her grounded to the earth instead of being grounded to the entire galaxy. The older Emma gets, the more she sees it. Daddy was a good match. Daddy respects Mama's past and doesn't get jealous about her bond with Ben Solo. Daddy tries to keep the bond and memory alive by telling Emma and Asher stories. Emma follows Daddy as fast as her two feet took her. It's hard keeping up with Daddy. He's tall and the sand is steep. Emma always ends up sinking in the sand especially with the weight of her weapon.

They live on Tattooine. It's a beautiful place but it has gotten more wild over the years. Not a lot of people live here anymore for that reason due to the increase of conditions. Mama likes it though. She likes her space and privacy. There's a town but it was an hour and a half away by transportation.

"Come on, half pint," Daddy calls for her.

Emma tried to pick up her pace. She keeps sinking into the sand. She's thankful that they hunt during sun set when the weather was cooler. Or else she would be burnt by the sand. "Yes daddy."

Daddy chuckled. "So what story do you want to hear today?"

She thought about it as she latched on to Daddy's hand. Daddy has big hands and she's only able to hold on to two fingers. "Can you tell me the story how Ben Solo secretly saved the other Jedi?"

Daddy laughed. "But you've heard that story twenty times. Don't you ever get tired of hearing that story?"

"I know but it's my favorite!" she declared. She really wished she got to meet Mama's other half but he died years ago before she was born.

"Alright half pint."

* * *

They have trouble finding an animal for supper. So they go on a speeder to go into town to get some food. Emma likes going to town and being in the speeder. Daddy goes much faster than Mama. When they get into town, Daddy gives her a time limit to explore before they have to head back. It was getting late and it was important to eat and feed Mama and Asher especially. Emma has about five minutes and so she roams through the markets looking at trinkets.

She's looking at each one intently, figuring on which one to ask for from Mama. Daddy's tight with money but Mama was more lenient. Mama used to be a scavenger before being a Jedi and likes to treat her kids to things she's never gotten. Emma becomes fixated on one of the fancy shiny dolls in pretty lace dresses. If Daddy was here he would tell her she had perfectly nice ones at home. But these were different and not homemade and made of straw.

Emma only glances for a little bit and runs into the bakery.

"Hi Emma," Gertie greets her.

"Hi Gertie!" she greets back. Emma likes Gertie because she's old and always gives younglings free bread.

"Where's your Mama and brother, Emma?" Gertie asked as she wrapped bread in cloth and twine.

"Back at home - thank you Gertie," she says. She always says thank you because she knows giving free bread isn't cheap. Emma gleamed. Mama will be pleased because Gertie is also wrapping up some meat pies.

"That's good," she hummed. "Your mama needs her rest. When's she due again?"

"Daddy says by summer." Which was in a few months.

The old woman smiled. "How exciting!" She put the baked goods in a bag and handed it to the girl. "Oh my," Gertie blinked.

Emma raised her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Nothing," the old woman paints another smile.

"Oh, okay. I better get back to my Daddy," Emma explained.

Gertie nodded. "Take care, dear."

Emma runs back to Daddy. To her surprise, he's empty handed. "Daddy are you waiting for meat?"

Daddy shakes her head. "It's a little too expensive. What do you got there?" he points at the bag in her hand.

"Gertie gave us some bread and meat pies. At least we can have this for dinner then!"

Daddy hides a relieved sigh.

Emma beamed but it lasts for a second. "Oh shoot! I left my weapon at the bakery!" She gives Daddy the bag and runs back into the shop. To her luck, her weapon is there on the counter untouched. She takes it but notices that Gertie wasn't there. Emma couldn't help but to find this odd. The store was empty.

She was about to call out Gertie's name until she hears some whispers.

"I swear to you honey, Emma doesn't look a thing like her father."

Emma blinked. Gertie must be in the back talking to her husband.

"And neither does Asher," Gertie added.

Gertie's husband cleared his throat. "You don't suppose..."

Emma sees her Daddy walking to the bakery. She runs out and goes to him.

* * *

Daddy doesn't eat tonight. Emma finds this weird. She keeps trying to offer Daddy some of her food but Daddy just smiles and tells her he was fine. This wasn't the first time that he doesn't eat. He always skips a meal whenever there wasn't enough.

Emma wished they brought Asher so that maybe Gertie would give them extra food. She keeps thinking about the conversation she heard with Gertie and her husband. Emma wonders what Gertie's husband was going to say.

Mama's barely eating too. She's mainly playing with Asher's dark black curls. His hair is getting long and Mama keeps his hair in three buns. Daddy doesn't like it but Mama still does it. "Kids, I'm thinking of taking up a job at the market. Wouldn't that be nice?" she asked them. "I can get you two all the toys you want."

Emma nods in excitement. Asher grins but he doesn't know what Mama's talking about on the account he's only two years old and not as mature as Emma who was six years old.

Daddy frowns.

"Maybe you can go back in being a Jedi, Mama!" Emma exclaimed.

Daddy frowns at Emma. Emma doesn't say another word throughout dinner.

* * *

Mama tells Emma to go wash her hands and Asher's. It's a much longer task than you think. Asher's a messy eater and so Emma has to scrub his face clean too. By the time Emma was done, she finds Daddy gone.

"Where's Daddy?" Emma asked.

Mama paints a smile. "Daddy's out. He told me he was in the mood to have a head start in catching some food for tomorrow."

"It's a little late though. He should be sleeping," Emma informed her Mama.

Mama laughs. "Yeah," she took a deep breath. "He should."

"Mama."

"Yes, dear?"

"Why don't Asher and I look like Daddy?"

Mama scoops them in her arms. She may be small but she was strong. "Because you two look like me," she smiled fondly. She kisses them on their cheeks.

"But you don't have black hair but me and Asher do."

"Well -

"And you're not as pale as we are."

"I can answer that," Mama laughs. "You two are still young and haven't gotten as tan from the sun like me and Daddy."

"And you don't have our noses either," Emma added, with her hands on her hips. She's really mad about that. "I wish I had your nose. It's cute and small!"

Mama laughs. "You two are still the most beautiful children ever," she holds theme extra tight. Emma and Asher squealed as Mama attacks them with raspberry kisses.

* * *

Emma stays up late waiting for Daddy.

Daddy scolds her for doing so. "Half pint why are you still up?"

"I wanted to see if you caught anything."

"Caught what? - oh I didn't, sadly."

Emma crossed her arms. "Darn."

Daddy sighed and scooped her up in his arms. Emma grins cheekily. "It's late little girl."

"I know - can you tell me a story to help me sleep?"

"What story do you want to hear?" he smirked.

"About Ben Solo and how he saved Mama."

And so Daddy does.

"That's so _romantic_ ," Emma said with a sigh.

"What's romantic?"

"How Mama kisses Ben Solo."

Daddy laughs softly. "There was nothing romantic about that kiss."

"Nothing romantic?" Emma exclaimed. "It's plenty romantic! Who kisses someone if they don't like them, Daddy?"

"It was just a kiss of gratitude, dear. You would be kissing someone if they saved your life."

"No I would be hugging someone and not kissing if they looked Jabba the Hut."

Daddy kisses her on her forehead. "Go to bed, half pint."

* * *

"Be honest."

Rey sat up and yawned. "About?" she asked, waiting for eyes to adjust.

"Are the kids mine?" Samuel asked.

She blinked, letting the words settle register before overreacting. "Of course they're yours Sam! Who else would it be?" her eyebrows furrowed. She felt as if she had been slapped. "Why do you keep asking me this?"

"They don't look a thing like me. Be honest with me. Have you been -

Rey glared at her husband with ferocity. "I can't believe we keep having this discussion. I'm tired of you thinking this. I've been nothing but faithful to you. Besides who else would I be doing that with? There's not exactly a wide selection for me to choose. Everyone here is like fifty and over."

Sam bit his lip. "Are you sure that Emma's mine?"

"Yes she is. And so is Asher. And so is the baby in my stomach." She touched her husband by his shoulders. "I'm sure of it."

He pushes her away, ignoring the sadness in her eyes. "Asher doesn't look a thing like me either."

"Well maybe the next one will."

Sam sighed and gave her a small feeble smile.


	2. Surnames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgotten how much I love writing in little kid's perspectives. Emma's a cute <3

Daddy says that Mama was under a spell once.

Someone casted it to have Mama forever stay in a graveyard called Jakku. It was a mighty scary spell, made Mama believe that her dead parents will come back for her. She ended up staying in the graveyard for twelve years. That's longer than Emma's been alive. Emma's heard the story before but is always surprised with how it ends. "Who ended up saving Mama?" Emma would ask every time with big eyes.

Daddy chuckled. "Mama ended up saving herself."

And each time it would make Emma gasp. "How is that possible? Usually you need a hero for that stuff to happen."

"Your Mama is a strong woman. She's her own hero. That's what Daddy likes about your Mama."

Emma smiles and so does Mama.

* * *

Daddy's very traditional. Mama's the exact opposite. They always fight about how Mama doesn't want to take his last name. Emma doesn't blame her Mama on the fact that someone has to carry on the Skywalker legacy. It was a very important job and not everybody was qualified.

Emma guesses that they've been fighting about this for longer than she's been alive.

Mama's a very passionate woman, speaks her mind and sometimes that makes Daddy mad. Daddy's a very traditional man.

They're fighting right now about it. Emma knows what to do when it happens. She takes herself and Asher outside to play. She takes snacks with her because lately it's been taking longer and longer for Mama and Daddy to kiss and make up. Emma notices it's been like that ever since that night where Emma and Daddy came back home empty handed for supper.

Emma's not worried. Mama and Daddy love each other. Mama's just stubborn, Daddy says.

Asher and her are playing with the sand and making castles. Emma makes sure Asher's head was covered on the account that Daddy cut Asher's hair without Mama knowing. Daddy cuts it short because he says that boys hair shouldn't be long. Asher's hair wasn't even that short to begin with, it was shoulder length but it wasn't good enough for Daddy.

It was the reason why Mama and Daddy are fighting right now. You see when Mama and Daddy fight they end up fighting about a million other things too, including old ones.

Emma is on Mama's side with Asher's hair. Asher looked better with his shoulder length hair. It was much fun having a brother with long beautiful curls so you can do his hair. Mama likes doing Asher's hair but she can't do that anymore. Asher's was still a baby, only two and boys should be allowed to have long hair if they wanted.

It breaks her heart that Asher's curls were all cut off and she knows that Mama must be heartbroken too.

* * *

Mama doesn't like it when Daddy tells stories.

She says Daddy only does this to boast. Daddy tells her that he's only proud of winning her that he wants the whole galaxy to know. Emma's pretty sure the whole galaxy does too. Daddy's a handsome man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes and a beard but he's no Ben Solo. Daddy was strong but not strong enough to climb up from cliffs while injured. Emma's pretty sure if Ben Solo was alive that he would have been her Daddy instead.

Emma's certain that Daddy knows that too.

Daddy also tells stories about himself but they aren't as interesting. Emma loves her Daddy but he's rather boring. While Mama was out saving the galaxy, he was working a number of odd jobs to get by.

Tonight Daddy's telling the story about how he met Mama. Mama's washing dishes but Daddy's got a loud voice so she'll be able to hear from the kitchen. "I thought I saw an angel kids, I swear," Daddy claims.

"No you did not!" Mama hollers with a laugh.

"Your Mama was the most beautiful woman I ever seen. She had to be an angel," Daddy grins at Asher and Emma. "I thank every single day that I decided to stop by Tatooine. I was even more thankful that she lived here too. There's not much competition here for your Daddy," he winks.

"Sam."

And Emma sighed to herself softly. She likes hearing Mama's voice like that. Emma knows that there won't be fights for a while.

"I'm so thankful to have won your Mama," he puts Asher on his lap. Emma stayed on the floor, clinging on to her doll. "I'm not anyone. I don't have much money either but your Mama still loved me. I really don't deserve someone as wonderful as your Mama."

* * *

Emma runs into the house to show Daddy her new doll. Emma and Mama went to town today to get some food. Daddy doesn't seem to like the doll though. Emma can tell because he's scolding Mama.

"It wasn't much," Mama says lightly.

"You know money's tight."

Emma hid behind Mama. She doesn't like it when Daddy's voice gets that low. "It's alright," Mama assured her. "Sam it wasn't much besides I got us food for the week. We will get by."

Daddy frowns still.

"Daddy don't frown Mama says your face will get stuck like that if you do," Emma informed him.

Mama smiles and walks to scoop up Asher from Daddy. "Hi baby, I got you a new teething toy."

"It's just like you to spend so mindlessly," Daddy hisses.

"Excuse me?" Mama scoffs. "You're the one to talk. Why is that whenever I do the spending I always have enough for extra things for the kids while you can't even get a meal? Where does the money go when you have it?"

"Mama?" Emma peaked her head out. "Are you and Daddy fighting?"

"Of course not dear," Mama smiled. "We're just talking."

* * *

Mama doesn't have a ring. Daddy says he'll get her one once she changes her last name.

Emma thinks that Mama will never get a ring. Mama's content with being a Skywalker. Emma doesn't blame Mama. The Skywalkers were amazing. Emma wished she could have met Leia and Han...Luke...she's not sure yet. You know since Luke tried to kill Ben Solo.

"I wish I was a Skywalker like you," Emma declares to Mama.

Mama smiles. "You are perfect the way you are. You are your father's daughter."

"I am happy with that but I would also like to have your last name."

Mama kisses her head. "Good night sweetheart."

* * *

The home they live in is small and had thin walls. Emma had always been a light sleeper. She wakes up to the sound of rustling. She gets out of bed with her weapon in her hand. Her weapon was a staff, just like Mama.

Emma finds Daddy in the dark, gathering things in a bag. "Daddy, what are you doing?" she asked.

Daddy flinches. He paints a smile at her. "I'm just gathering some things to sell tomorrow. We're going to have another baby soon. I figured it would be nice to have extra money."

"You could do that in the morning," Emma informed her Daddy. "It's late."

"I'm sorry half pint. I must have lost track of time," he scoops her up.

Emma hugs him and kisses his beard. "It's okay, just go back to bed and wake up early in the morning. Make sure you be quiet. You don't want to wake up Mama."

He nods. "I certainly don't."

"I'll wake up early too. So I can help you. Maybe I can sell some of my old dolls to help pay for the new baby."

* * *

The second Emma wakes up, she collects all her old dolls. She's really excited for the new baby. She hopes it'll be a girl since she already has a brother. Emma even takes the newest doll Mama got her. The newest doll is nice and will sell for a lot. "Daddy!" Emma called out for him.

Daddy didn't answer.

Emma shakes her head and laughs. Daddy must be still asleep. She tiptoes into her parents' room but her surprise Daddy wasn't there. Emma looks for Daddy all around the home and out but Daddy wasn't there. Daddy must have left extra early to beat the line at the trading post. Emma runs out to the yard and checks again. Yup, the speeder was gone.

It was like her Daddy to be punctual. Emma sighed. She wished she was able to give him her dolls to sell too.

Emma staggers back into her parents' room. Mama and Asher were asleep still. She knows very well not to wake them. She goes into the kitchen to get herself a snack. "Huh," she said. The cabinets were bare. It doesn't make sense since Mama and her bought food yesterday. Emma decides to wake up Mama.

Something was not right.


	3. Sweet Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the saddest thing I've ever written and it's written in a child's perspective. it's a short chapter but it packs a little punch.

Mama's face looks like how Emma imagined it to be when Mama saw Ben Solo die. She looks devastated and broken. Mama is standing in the middle of the house with Asher in her arms. Emma wonders if someone was using the Force to keep her still. Maybe Ben Solo was keeping Mama still from breaking into pieces. "Mama?" Emma asked. "Mama?"

Mama shakes her head and smiles at her. "Everything's fine. I think Daddy went to trade again."

Emma frowned. She doesn't like how calm Mama was. Something was wrong. "But Mama, he never takes everything though," Emma explained.

"Don't worry," Mama exhaled. "Daddy will come back."

Emma nods with fierceness. She feels horrible for thinking so badly of her Daddy. "Of course he'll come back!" she declared. "He has to."

* * *

Daddy's missing.

Had been for several days. Mama doesn't say anything. She's too busy working trying to get things done. Daddy took all the money and supplies, so Mama's out there working to bring food on the table. Emma stays at home watching Asher. Emma knows well not to answer the door to strangers.

Mama's a responsible person but since they have no money right now, Mama can't get a sitter.

So it was Emma's job to look after herself and Asher.

Mama's gone for most of the day on the account that Daddy took their speeder and ship too. He took everything and Emma feels like he left them stranded to die. It takes Mama three times longer to come back home. She has to walk on foot since she has no scraps to fashion into transportation.

The first day that Daddy was gone was hard. There was literally no food. Emma thought she and Asher would have to go a day without eating but Mama's resourceful. Mama still had milk in her breasts since she feeds Asher and so she pumped it out. It's embarrassing for Emma to say but Emma and Asher drank the milk that Mama left for them while Mama went out to work. Emma's too old to drink breastmilk but Mama tells her to. Emma didn't want to but knows that she can't be picky. It was better to have liquid in her stomach than nothing at all. Emma made sure to ration the milk and gave most of it to Asher. Emma had herself and Asher sleep for most of that day so they wouldn't have to deal with being hungry. Mama went out working and came back later at night with real food.

Daddy better come back with a lot of things because he owes that to Mama.

* * *

Mama doesn't mention Daddy once since he left.

She's too busy working trying to make money and feeding everybody. Emma's sure that Mama misses Daddy but Mama doesn't have time to be sad. But Emma does. Emma hopes that nothing bad happened to Daddy. But as time passed, Emma misses Daddy less and less. "Mama," Emma said during dinner. Mama got them some meat and made them some soup. It was a nice dinner. She even got them fresh fruit juice which was expensive. Mama always gets them nice dinners while Daddy never does.

"Yes dear?"

"Why do you need Daddy?"

Mama raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since Daddy left, you're able to take care of things that Daddy never could. And you do it by yourself and better," Emma said in amazement. Now and then Emma forgets how amazing Mama was. "Daddy's kind of worthless."

Mama smiles. "Yes he is."

* * *

Emma thinks that Mama's under the same spell again.

She thinks Mama is waiting for him.

Emma was too but after weeks of Daddy gone and seeing how Mama take care of things, Emma doesn't want him to come back. Emma didn't realize how peaceful it was without Daddy. No fighting. No worrying about their next meal. And Mama while she was tired from working like crazy, she seemed livelier.

Mama was better off without Daddy.

Mama was strong, she doesn't need a man to take care of her or her kids.

And Emma doesn't want Mama to wait for him. Mama was a special person and she doesn't need to waste any of her time waiting for someone. Mama deserved better. Maybe Emma can borrow Mama's wrap and take Asher with her as she looked for Ben Solo. The best thing that Daddy taught Emma was to never wait for someone that wasn't going to come back. Mama had that happened to her when she was six, and Emma was six right now. And Emma understands that Daddy's not coming back.

So Emma decides to talk to Mama one night when Asher is asleep. Asher's too young to deal with adult stuff like them. Emma curls into Mama's arms and tells her. Mama chuckled and smiled. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you're under the same spell," Emma explained. She's heaving because she's crying too much. "And I'm here to break the spell."

Mama smiles and kisses her head. "Thank you for being my hero."

"Please don't wait for Daddy," Emma said in a small voice. It was cruel for Emma to say but Emma doesn't care.

Mama nods. "I'm not waiting for your Daddy. I'm working to try to collect enough money as fast as I can to buy us a new ship. So we can go to Uncle Finn and Poe's home."

"Really?" Emma beamed. She loved her uncles so. They were the cutest couple.

Mama nods. "Yes. I'm going to be having another baby soon and I need some help for the next few months. I can't be exactly working when I have to be feeding your new baby sibling every few hours. And I can't let you and Asher be on your own forever. You two need someone to watch you guys."

"How long until we go to Finn and Poe's place?"

"Hopefully by next week. I'm trying to haggle for a lower price."

Emma hugs Mama. She loves Ben Solo but she loves her Mama more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though we don't get Rey's perspective, we all already know Rey's amazing💖  
> for anybody's wondering, yes there will be chapters in Rey's perspective.


End file.
